But I know the Truth
by The What-If Writer
Summary: One-shot (Duck Dodgers/Looney Tunes Show) "She may have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth." When Queen Tyr'ahnee discovers and old message from Duck Dodger's past, she comes to wonder if she ever knew Dodgers at all.


_More thoughts on the Past of Duck Dodgers, this time through Tyr'ahnee's point of view. If you've seen 'You've got hate mail' from the loony tunes show...then you'll know._

* * *

But I Know the Truth

There have been many miraculous revelations throughout the years of the half 24th Century. Villains were unmasked, betrayals discovered, secrets unleashed upon the unsuspecting public of the Galaxy. One would think that after all the crazed events, the Milky Way would be used to the sudden surprises that popped out of the stars.

But none could prepare them for what happened after the newest truce between Earth and Mars.

The Queen no longer perused the love of Duck Dodgers.

This would halt many in their train of thought- send them stopped and blinking, asking incredulously of the cause. Now it wasn't that the Queen no longer loved him...but let's just say the past, though not her own, had come back to haunt both she and the avian Captain.

She'd sent Martian Spies to the Research Labs on Earth prior to the truce- and though she held a facade of it being for Martian benefit (and it was to a certain extent) the real reason, deep down, was to find any files concerning Duck Dodgers and his release from Cryogenic suspension. And not just things like how he was a water boy for a sports team...but personal things she was curious about.

No-one else but she and Dodgers know what she found. And no one dare question it, for they were met with Dodger's oblivious looks or the Queen's hard stare.

Tyr'ahnee was sat upon her throne, one curved and slender leg slung over the others, arms perched sternly on the arms of her chair. A unreadable, enigmatic frown stayed upon her face. Clutched in her hand, unseen by all, was a small, folded piece of paper that she read over and over again with a small sense of longing, jealously...but above all...sadness. And, dare she say it...a degree of pity for the man she cared for.

It was this small, torn paragraph (printed from a computer by the looks of it) that had been hidden away in an old jacket pocket, delicately preserved in the ice for so my years like Dodgers himself that made her realize just how little she knew him. And, more importantly, how much someone else had once known him. How aware Dodgers had been of their understanding...it was miraculous, really. No two people ever shared something so precious and strong...and it was a thing she now knew they would never harbour.

Within this letter, much like a diary; a secret but truthful confession and reminder of one's thoughts, simply read a few lines that meant so much to the duck. She planned on returning it.

She'd never once thought of a woman being present in Dodger's life in the 21st Century. She admitted to herself that like many, she did not think of it much. In fact, no one addressed the issue of lost and unreachable loved ones.

Loved ones...and the words, as clear as if they'd been said in Dodger's voice, were undoubtedly written in love and gratefulness.

She knew, more than anyone, that none would truly understand Dodgers like this woman had once. No one in this time would follow his train of thought nor contemplate how strange and complex he could appear deep down...when he appeared so simply noble and cheerful on the outside.

She now knew why Dodgers would never truly love a woman, or share the same affections as she did. Not really.

It was simple. This woman had been irreplaceable to him. Did Dodgers think of her often? Did her face appear in his mind when he turned down her words of love?

_"I know I've said a lot of terrible things about a lot of terrible people. But I've saved the terrible-ist for my girlfriend Tina. I've known many deranged people in my life, but I've never encountered the kind of profound mental instability that she possesses. Tine Russo is a psychopath. She may have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth."_

Did he, in his many daydreaming and solitary dreams, think of her?

_"Why else would the kindest, most beautiful, generous and intelligent woman in the world...go out with someone like me?"_

* * *

_:(_

_Please review._


End file.
